How did it…come to this
by Darkwitch17
Summary: Jou looked at the starry night ‘In the end nothing matters’ he said softly to the sky. Pairings: Jou?, main: JouKaiba, YugiYami, BakuraRyou, TristanDuke.
1. Chapter 1

**How did it…come to this  
**I have another name by Lunaangel18

Luna: Hey guys!  
Bunni: why is this story sad?  
Luna: Today, at 12:00pm on Jan.23, 2006 someone broke up with their boyfriend. So this idea come to mind…so this is to her  
Bunni: …

**Summary: **Jou looked at the starry night 'In the end nothing matters' he said softly to the sky. Pairings: Jou, main: Jou/Kaiba, Yugi/Yami, Bakura/Ryou, Tristan/Duke.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yugioh.

**_'I gave my heart to you,  
I watched you break it in two'  
LunaAngel18, 1/26/06_**

**Chapter 1**- **Starring at the starry night**

**Jou POV**-

I thought l knew him…everything about him. I guess I was blind, he was good at the beginning then he turned into a monster. Blind love…was that all. My friends left me long ago to follow their dreams, my family had abandon me long ago as well. I thought I was following my dream too, and being with him. I was wrong.

It's 3 a.m. in the morning in November, no one was outside on the streets. Except the normal people who stood at the corners. I was walking around with a tore shirt with a bleeding arm and leg with tears in my eyes. As I heard no sounds at all as if the world had died, I couldn't feel anything. I was numb from the cold and from myself.

My body moved on it's own, to my surprise, I had lead myself to the park. I found a bench and sat there and stared at the water fountain in front of me. I smiled at the leaves that floated on top of the water, they seemed to dance with the water. I smiled again closed my eyes and looked at the starry sky. 'In the end nothing matters.' I said softly to the sky.

I don't know how long, I sat there the sky was getting brighter, the sun was rising. To me I only looked at the sky for a few minutes when it was really hours. I sat there looking at the sun rise in front of me. I heard steps, someone was walking in the park. I was lost, I didn't care anymore, who found me here. The person gasped at the sight of me. I didn't move, I sat there looking at the sun.

The person moved to me, he was standing at my side. The person spoke, but my ears heard nothing, I continued to stare at the sun with my lifeless eyes. The person moved in front of me and spoke again, I stared. The person started to shake me and yelled at me. I couldn't understand the words.

He grabbed my face and made me look at him in the eye. His eyes were icily blue, to me the eyes looked into my very soul. These eyes looked familiar, but my mind couldn't remember at the moment. But my eyes stared at his eyes. His eyes soften and my mouth moved without me knowing. I spoke only one word "why?" I didn't notice that a tear come out. The person starred at me and wiped the tear away with his finger, it was so warm that I closed my eyes.

The person come closer and hugged me, he wasn't holding me to make feel better, this hug meant he cared. My body was so numb and cold when he held me, I wanted to rest and sleep in the darkness. Before I fell to sleep I heard " don't worry…I'm here." he said I smiled as I closed my eyes I hoped that those words wasn't a lie. I closed my eyes as the darkness took over me.  
end of Chapter 1

**Luna:** Done!  
**Bunni**: so… what happens next?  
**Luna**: I don't know….  
**Bunni:** huh?

**Luna:** Now, people if you liked this story, please review…because I know some people who read it say 'I like it' and don't review, then close the window and go look for another story to read.  
Now I need help for the next chapter, please if you have any ideas, please I would love to heard them. You, who review can help me finish the story.

**Bunni**: I have a question! Who is the guy with the blue eyes?  
**Luna:** You're so dense…think about it.  
**Bunni**: wait…! I think…no that can't be him  
**Luna**: I'll give u a hint…it's in the pairings look up  
**Bunni:** No, maybe it's….  
**Luna: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**How did it come this….**

Luna: I'm sorry it's short.

Bunni: Please read and review

**Chapter 2- Aloneness is part of me**

Sorrow knows my name

Pain walks hand and hand with it

It is pain that kills me now, the pain I feel that spreads though out my body. This pain kills me is not from my injuries but from my heart. For my best friend, my most precious person, my beloved, my lover, Sai has betrayed me and used me.

I feel so empty… my heart… aloneness…I'm in so much pain that I want to end my life. I wonder if I was to die right now would anyone truly miss me. What I mean if I was to die, of course my family and friends would weep for me but, in end in the end they will move on with their lives.

I want someone who will cry for me, not for missing me but, because they care so much that they promise that you will forever be their heart. And that one day you will be together in end and meet up after death.

Is this too much to ask?

I slowly open my eyes to see a white room and hear the beeping sound s of machines next to me. I smiled I guess someone who cared for me took me to the hospital. " I see that you are awake." a person said as they entered the room.

I slightly turn my head to the person. 'Seto' I couldn't speak but I smiled at him, my eyes started to water

" You been here for about week." Seto said I turned back to look at my injuries, 'he…why?… why did he… Sai do that to me…?' Seto walked on to me and hugged me

" You had me so worried…but, don't worry I'm here now…you don't have be alone no more." Seto said . Something wet touch my shoulder I looked and Seto was crying , he was crying for me, this tears were really from his heart. I hugged him back. 'Someone just for me… I think Seto…is it'

I closed my eyes, as the sun rose for a new day and maybe a new life for me.

Luna: Sorry I took long… I just got out of high school and I'm working so it takes a while updating

Bunni: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Luna: Again I ask to give me new ideas to the future chapters… because it the readers who make up the story. Any ideas will help.

Next Chapter: Jou will be taken to Seto's Home…and Jou tells a small part of the night Seto found him


	3. Chapter 3

_**How did it come to this….**_

Luna: Sorry! My computer was send to be fixed…  
and this stupid writer's block always slows me down.

Bunni: Luna wrote everything below…these are her quotes please  
ask before you use one of them for your stories.

Luna: All this is my point of view…this story is mine.

Bunni: Enjoy the story!

**_Quotes _**-

_**Happiness is only an emotion**_

**_Then why do we crave it ,_**

_**More then anything.**_

**_-Lety (08/23/06)_**

They say that over time the wounds in your heart will heal. But, they lie…the pain is always there and never goes away.  
Over time you accept the pain and push it off…but it never leaves you.

Words have power you know, if you say 'I love you' they feel warmth, happiness, say 'I hate you' and you  
break their heart and smash their hopes of happiness. I hope you chose the right words when you talk to your love ones.

Sometimes, when we fight, we say something we don't mean… and we relies until the end what we just said.  
We don't mean what we say in anger…because we never want to see your face turn sad…we love you, I hope you see that.

_**Quotes-end-**_

**Chapter 3: Trust someone you love**

After what seemed forever the doctors decided that I was well enough to be released. The nurses come and  
talked with me or flirted with me as I laid there recovering. Every once in while Seto would give them his famous  
glare, to make them left me alone.

Seto would take his seat next to my bed, and comment about his staff not doing their jobs right or talk about what  
Mokuba or the others were up to now. I sat there smiling at him, because my voice was injured, but was recovering.  
I decided to tell him what happened.

It's seems Sei, he decided that he had enough of me and decided to throw me away. He broke one of my arms, and  
his friends cut me up and raped me repeatly. I blackout numerous times in the night, it seemed to go on for hours.

Finally, they passed out from being drunk, and I escaped his apartment. I was in a daze as I walked around the city.  
I made it to the city park where you found me… you took me to be treated.

"Jou, what happen to you…that night, they caught them at a local bar near his home. Jou, come with me to my home…  
I promise I'll let that happen to you again." Seto said. "Seto, I trust you …I know going with you that will never  
happen again." I said

Though this pain will never leave…I think being with you will make me forget and then will be erased from my mind.  
Words have power, and sometimes the one who says it causes us more pain. But in order to trust someone you have  
to put yourself in risk and harms way." I said.

"Jou, I know as well…what the power of words has on people for we are humans… and a normal life for a human is to  
suffer unending pain and heartache. If we don't then we never find that most important thing we search for. Sometimes  
that's one thing makes it all right again." Seto said.

"You're right, come on Seto lets get out of here and take me to my new home with you." I said. "Jou, everyone is waiting  
to see you…again."Seto said I smiled as he carried me out of my room." yeah…lets not keep them waiting then" I said  
as we left the building.

Awww… it's a happy ending…or is it?!

Luna:Well, Ch.3 is done!

Bunni:Happy ending!

Luna:I'm not done yet…

Oh…tell how I'm doing…your comments help me become a better writer for u!

I'm sorry, if it's short and wrote it fast since i haven't updated in a long time...please tell me suggestions so  
I can reread it longer... oh and thanks for the comments -

**_Next Chapter: _**Sei escapes and there is new stranger in town and is after Jou. Who could it be?

Luna:Thank you for reviewing

Bunni:Continue to review, if want this story to keep going! **_-_**

Luna:See ya! XD


End file.
